Emrys: The Last Warlock
by AslansHow24
Summary: 16 year old Mordred and his younger sister Freya are hunting when Freya hears something calling to her. They enter a Crystal Cave and find a boy, thought to be dead, chained to the wall. He is the great and powerful warlock, prophesied to stop the King of Camelot and bring peace to the Land of Albion, united the people and magic users.
1. Chapter 1

**EMRYS: The LAST WARLOCK**

**Based loosely on Avatar: the last airbender. I do not own Avatar or Merlin. **

**Summary: 16 year old Mordred and his younger sister Freya are hunting when Freya hears something calling to her. They enter a Crystal Cave and find a boy, thought to be dead, chained to the wall. He is the great and powerful warlock, prophesied to stop the King of Camelot and bring peace to the Land of Albion, united the people and magic users. But he, Mordred and Freya have a long way to go, in order to fulfill the prophecy and bring order to the land.**

**Ages**

**Arthur: 18**

**Morgana: 17**

**Merlin: 15**

**Mordred: 16**

**Freya: 14**

**Kara: 16**

**Sefa: 14**

**Guinevere: 16**

**Leon: 20**

**Elyan: 16**

**Lancelot: 16**

**Gwaine: 17**

**Percival: 23**

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days; a time of peace when sorcerers, witches and warlocks lived in harmony in the land of Albion. But that all changed when The King of Camelot lost his wife due to magic. There was a prophecy about a powerful Warlock who would stop Camelot and restore peace to the land. Only he could stop the ruthless King of Camelot, but no one knows where he is. He was taken from his cradle as a baby and no one has ever seen him. Camelot is nearing its victory in wiping any and all magic users from Albion. Two years ago, my father and the druids of Avalon journeyed to Nemeth to help fight against Camelot, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that Emrys was killed and that nothing can save us, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, Emrys will appear to save the world"

Freya and her older brother Mordred were hunting when Frey heard a strange sound.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. Mordred turned to look at her.

"I don't hear anything" He said.

_Help Me!_

"Are you sure you didn't hear that?" Freya asked. Mordred sighed.

"Freya, are you going to help me or not. We need to bring back something for the tribe" He said, exasperatedly.

"I know" Freya said, "But I really did…"

_Please, help me!_

Freya heard it again and she knew she had to find the source. She began running.

"Freya!" Mordred shouted, exasperatedly. He ran after her, shaking his head. The two of them came upon a crystal cave. Freya started forward, but Mordred grabbed her arm. "Freya, this is the Crystal Cave" He hissed. "It's dangerous"

_Please, help me!_

Freya pulled away.

"He's calling me. He needs help" She insisted.

"Who?" Mordred asked.

"I don't know, but we have to help him" She entered the cave. Mordred heaved a sigh.

"Sisters" He muttered, but he followed her anyway. Mordred used his magic to light a torch so that they could see in the darkness of the cave. Freya suddenly gasped. In the cave was a boy, no older than 12, with his hands and feet shackled to the wall. He had druidic markings on his hands and feet. His eyes were closed, but suddenly, they flashed open and he looked at the intruders.

"He's alive! We have to help!" Freya grabbed Mordred's swordout of its sheath and walked towards the boy.

"Freya get back here!" Mordred hissed. "We don't know who that is!" The boy on the wall raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Merlin" He said quietly.

"How did you get here, Merlin?" Mordred asked. Merlin sighed.

"It doesn't matter" He said. "Can you help me" Freya raised the sword to hit the chains on his feet, when she noticed the markings more clearly. She dropped the sword.

"Emrys" She whispered. "You're Emrys?" Merlin sighed.

"My given name is Merlin" He replied, "But yes, I am" Freya picked up the sword again and swung it at the chains, breaking them. Merlin fell to the floor of the cave and Mordred helped him up. He was very weak.

"How did you get here?" Freya asked, repeating Mordred's question. Merlin sighed.

"When I was born, my mother, Hunith, knew right away who I was because of my markings. Apparently there is an entire prophecy about me. The one with the power to defeat Camelot approaches…born to a Dragon Lord, born as the third month ends. He will be marked as The Dragon's equal and will have power unknown to man. He will unite with the Prince of Camelot and together the two shall save Albion"

Mordred and Freya nodded for they had both heard of the prophecy before. Merlin continued his story.

"Shortly after the prophecy was made, on the 30th of March, I was born. Uther was looking for Dragon and Druidic markings on any child born at that time, so my mother took me to the Isle of the Blessed. There I was raised by the high priestess, Nimueh, but last year, The Knights of Camelot invaded the isle. They had broken the magical barrier. Nimueh tried to protect me, but I was caught. I hope she and mother got away, but I am not sure" Merlin looked down sadly. I was taken prisoner and taken to Camelot. Uther had me chained in this cave. The chains were slowly draining my power. If you had not come, I would have died" Merlin explained. Freya gasped.

"How could anyone be so cruel?" She wondered.

"How is your magic now?" Mordred asked.

"It needs to recharge" Merlin said. "I really should rest"

"We'll take you to Avalon" Mordred said. "Perhaps our druidic healer can help you" Merlin smiled weakly.

"I am surprised that Uther hasn't destroyed Avalon yet" He said. "It is the birthplace of all magic"

"Uther fears Avalon" Mordred replied. "I think he intends to destroy it after destroying all other magical villages"

"Let's go" Freya said anxiously.

Meanwhile, In Camelot, King Uther was in conference with Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana when Geoffrey of Monmoth entered.

"You're majesty, the sensors from the Crystal Cave and reacting violently. The boy has escaped" Geoffrey said. Uther clenched his fists.

"Impossible" He said. "Arthur! Take your knights and find him. Emrys must die"

"Yes father" Arthur said. He turned to leave.

"Don't return unless you find him" Uther said. Arthur nodded and his sister smirked at him. Arthur quickly made his way to the training grounds.

"I need Sirs Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot" He said. The knights came over to him. "Emrys has escaped. Father has ordered that we capture him, dead or alive" He didn't notice Gwaine and Lancelot exchange glances.

"Of course, Sire" Leon said. "We'll ride out at once" Arthur nodded. Gwaine followed Lancelot to the armory. Lancelot began taking off his armor and slammed it on the table. Gwaine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Lancelot turned to look at his friend.

"How can I be?" He asked. "I didn't know where they were holding Emrys a prisoner. If I had…"

"If you had, you would have rescued him" Gwaine finished.

"It's my fault he was captured. I should have been there. Mother…" He trailed off.

"Your mother loved Emrys like a son" Gwaine reminded the knight. "She sacrificed herself in hope that he would live" Lancelot turned to face Gwain with pain in his eyes.

"The isle of the blessed was my home. My mother was high priestess of the old religion" He looked down. "I guess I should be thankful I don't have magic" Gwaine nodded. He remembered when Lancelot had become a knight. He had saved Arthur's life and had been rewarded with a Lordship. Using his new title, he had entered the trials and passed with flying colors.

"This is your chance to help him, Lance" Gwaine said quietly.

"I know" Lancelot whispered. "I won't fail him again"

As they exited the cave, Merlin roared loudly. Mordred and Frey blinked before remembering that he was the son of the Dragon Lord.

"If he's calling a dragon, then…." Freya whispered.

"That means his father must be dead" Mordred said. His heart went out to the teen who, seemed to have lost everything. Suddenly a large dragon appeared and landed before them.

"Ah, Emrys, it has been a long time since you called for me" The dragon said. Merlin nodded.

"I know. Uther had me chained. His men might be on their way here. We need to get to Avalon" Merlin replied.

"I am not a horse, Emrys" The dragon seemed affronted.

"I know, Kilgarrah" Emrys replied. "But it is the fastest way"

"So it would seem" Kilgarrah replied. He lowered so that they could climb on. When he took to the sky, Freya squealed and grabbed Merlin's waist causing him to blush. When they got to Avalon, Kilgarrah landed and druids peaked out of their tents to see what was going on. Emrys slid down the tail and used his magic to help Mordred and Freya off. A woman with long blonde hair came forward.

"I am Morgause, and these two are my niece and nephew" She said.

"My name is Merlin" Merlin replied. "Mordred and Freya saved my life" Morgause raised an eyebrow.

"Did they now?" She asked, eyeing the siblings. Both looked uncomfortable. Morgause looked at the dragon. "You are a Dragon Lord" She stated, for it was not a question.

"Yes ma'am" Merlin replied uncomfortably. Morgause smiled gently.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here" She replied. Merlin noticed that everyone was looking at him strangely.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that" He asked, nervously.

"Well, rumor has it that you're dead, Merlin Emrys" Morgause said.

"How do you…?" Merlin asked.

"All druids know of the tale of Emrys, the warlock who will save Albion" Morgause replied. "More importantly, the markings you have are not the markings of any normal druid"

Merlin nodded, but the fatigue was getting to him. He fainted. Freya quickly explained to Morgause how and where they had found him.

"Take him inside the tent" Morgause instructed. Freya and Mordred carried Merlin inside and laid him on a cot.

A few hours later, Mordred entered the tent when he noticed that Merlin was tossing in his sleep. Suddenly, the warlock began glowing and a beam lit up and shot towards the hole in the top of the tent. Morgause and Freya rushed in.

"We have to wake him" Morgause said. "The knights could see that light" Freya ventured close to Merlin and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Merlin wake up" She said. Merlin's eyes snapped open and the beam of light vanished, but it was too late. Prince Arthur and his knights had seen the beam and were headed towards Avalon.


	2. Chapter 2

**EMRYS: The LAST WARLOCK**

**Chapter two**

The Prince and his knights were heading rapidly for Avalon. Merlin shook his head.

"This is all my fault" He said, sighing. Freya placed a hand on his arm.

"Its not your fault" She said. "You had to recharge your magic somehow"

"Freya is right" Morgause said.

"I should go" Merlin said. "I've caused too much trouble"

"No" Morgause said. "We have a better chance of defeating them with you here. They'll attack Avalon whether you stay or not" Merlin sighed.

"Very well" He said.

"Alright, ready our defenses!" Mordred said, barking orders. "The Knights of Camelot will be here any moment now!"

The druids began preparing. Merlin looked around.

"Where are all the men?" He asked. Mordred looked at him.

"They are fighting Camelot in the magic war" He said. Merlin nodded.

Prince Arthur and his knights reached Avalon.

"Spread out" Arthur instructed.

"Are you sure about this?" Elyan asked worriedly. "Avalon is the birthplace of magic, what if..."

"No" Arthur said. "Emrys is here. We must draw him out. We won't attack unless absolutely necessary"

They advanced on Avalon, when a teen, younger than Arthur appeared in front of them.

Arthur assumed a fighting stance.

"Looking for me?" The teen asked.

"Emrys!" Arthur growled.

"If I go with you," Merlin began, "Will you promise to leave Avalon alone?" Arthur glared at Emrys as if trying to determine that the Warlock was tricking him.

"Yes" He said finally. He motioned for Lancelot to bind Emrys's hands together. Lancelot came forward with the rope and Merlin's eyes widened. Lancelot pursed his lips, silently indicating for Merlin not to say anything. Merlin nodded slightly as Lancelot bound his hands tightly.

"I'll get you out of this, I promise" Lancelot whispered in Merlin's ear, before pushing him towards Arthur.

"We have to go after that ship, Mordred. Merlin saved our tribe, now we have to save..." Freya was saying.

"Freya!" Mordred cut her off. "Of course we're going to save him"

"It's a long way on foot" Morgause said softly.

"If I can be of assistance..." They turned to see Kilgarrah. "I will gladly give you a ride" Mordred raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you told Merlin you weren't a horse" He reminded the dragon. Kilgarrah laughed.

"I always tell Emrys that" He said, "But I would fly him to the ends of the earth and back if he needed me to"

Morgause turned to her niece and nephew.

"You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my children" She smiled and ran a hand through Freya's hair. "Emrys is the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his" The two siblings look at each other uneasily.

"We're stopping to rest for the night" Arthur commanded, stopping his horse. Merlin sat behind him, still with his arms bound. The other knights stopped as well and began setting up camp.

While the other knights were busy, Lancelot seized his opportunity. He took out a dagger and cut the rope binding Merlin. He handed the dagger to Merlin.

"Run" He said. Merlin nodded and took off running.

"traitor!" Percival shouted having seen the whole thing. Merlin heard this and turned to see Lancelot with swords pointed at him.

"Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat" He muttered. The knights were thrown back. "Lancelot, run!" Merlin shouted. Lancelot ran towards Merlin and the younger man grabbed his hand.

"After them" Arthur shouted, jumping onto his horse.

meanwhile, Freya and Mordred were on Kilgarrah's back, looking for any sign of Merlin.

"There!" Freya pointed.

"Who's that with him?" Mordred asked.

"Don't know. Kilgarrah, can you fly lower?" Freya asked. Kilgarrah began swooping down. Arthur galloped through the trees until he stood in front of Emrys.

"Don't make me hurt you" Merlin warned. Arthur pointed his sword at Lancelot.

"Why?" He asked. Lancelot glared at Arthur.

"Uther killed my mother" He snapped. Merlin looked from Lancelot to Arthur.

"No!" He let out an anguished sound. His eyes flashed and he pointed a finger at Arthur.

"Forþ fleoge" Arthur slumped over, unconcious and fell off his horse. Merlin saw Kilgarrah and grabbed Lancelot's hand.

"Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu" The ground around them began shaking as he leapt onto the Dragon's back with Lancelot. Kilgarrah took to the air.

Arthur awoke in time to see the dragon flying off and his knights just reached him.

"What happened?" Percival asked.

"Lancelot went with them" Arthur scowled. "He will be caught and tried for treason" He sighed and felt his forehead. "Send a message to Camelot for Gaius to join us. We may need him if we are to capture Emrys and live to tell the tale"

"Yes sire" Elyan said.

"I won't underestimate him again" Arthur glowered.

"You have a lot of power" Freya commented. Merlin looked down.

"I know" He said. He gestured to Lancelot. "This is my friend Lancelot, and the son of Nimueh" A single tear slid down his cheek. "I hate this. I hate being Emrys"

"But Merlin, the world's been waiting for Emrys to finally put an end to this" Freya said quietly.

"And how am I going to do that?" Merlin asked, downcast.

"According to legend, you have the power to defeat Uther" Mordred reminded the warlock.

"That's just it" Merlin said. "I may have the power, but bloodshed begets more bloodshed"

"What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"If I kill the king, I will be seen as a murderer" Merlin said, "and if I let him go free, I will be seen as a coward"

"I think we need to rally the people in the other kingdoms to your cause" Lancelot said. "Avalon is already behind you, if you got Nemeth and Caerleon on your side, you'd have an army larger than Camelot" Merlin nodded.

"On the way, I'd like to visit neighboring villages and the Isle" Merlin explained. "There's something I need from the Isle"

"Okay" Mordred said. "We're in this together"


	3. Chapter 3

**EMRYS: The LAST WARLOCK**

**A/N: Sorry for not being clear before. This is indeed an adaption of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own either Merlin or Last Airbender. **

**Chapter three**

"Wait until you see it, Freya! The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Merlin said, brushing his black hair out of his face. Freya sighed.

"Merlin, I know you're excited to see the Isle, but what about when it was attacked" She said. "It might look different..." Merlin sighed.

"I know" He said quietly. He turned to Lancelot. "Have you been there since the..um...?" Lancelot shook his head.

"Mother got a message to me by magic before the attack" He explained. "She never contacted me after that, which is why..."

"You think she's dead" Merlin said quietly. "But, she could still be alive"

"Merlin..." Lancelot sighed.

"We don't know for sure" Merlin said firmly. "I need to find out for myself"

Arthur and his knights were waiting at a tavern when Gaius arrived with Agravaine, Arthur's uncle.

"Uncle, What are you doing here?" Arthur asked. "I only sent for Gaius"

"You're father would like word on the hunt for Emrys" Agravaine said. Arthur exchanged glances with the three knights.

"We haven't found him yet" He said quickly.

"Oh really?" Agravaine asked. "Care to tell me what happened to you?" Elyan's arm was in a sling and there was a bandage on Arthur's head.

"Oh this?" Arthur asked, feigning surprise. "It's just, its..."

"Bandits, Sire" Elyan said. "They came out of nowhere and attacked us"

"Oh really?" Agravaine asked. "I hadn't heard any rumors of bandits" Arthur shrugged.

"We took care of them" Arthur said.

"So according to you and your knights, you have failed to find Emrys?" Agravaine asked.

"That's right" Arthur replied. Agravaine smirked.

"Lying doesn't become you" He said, holding up the letter that had been sent to Gaius. He read it aloud. **GAIUS. EMRYS IS STRONGER THAN WE THOUGHT. WE NEED SOME MAGICAL ASSISTANCE TO BRING HIM IN. AND WE COULD USE A PHYSICIAN AS WELL. WE WILL BE AT THE TAVERN AT CROWN POINT. ARTHUR.**

Arthur glared at his Uncle, grumpily.

"Fine. We caught him and he escaped" He snapped. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"We're here" Merlin said, gesturing below them. Kilgarrah landed.

"This can't be right" Mordred said. "It's not an isle"

"Of course not" Lancelot said. "We have to use the boat" He pointed to a small rowboat. They all got in.

"Astyre" Merlin muttered and the boat began to move. "We're home, Lance! We're home"

Agravaine and Gaius sat with Arthur and the Knights speaking of news from Camelot.

"By the year's end, Nemeth will be under our rule. Uther will finally claim victory in this war" Agravaine said. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"If my father thinks the rest of Albion will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" Arthur said crossing his arms. "If we catch Emrys, then what?"

"You're father will really kill him this time" Agravaine said calmly. Arthur sucked in his breath.

"Emrys is just a child" He said.

"He is a danger to us all and our way of life" Agravaine snapped. "Perhaps sending you to find the boy was unwise. I shall report to your father" He stood. "Perhaps someone with more skill should be searching for Emrys" He smirked and left, leaving a fuming Arthur behind.

The boat pulled up in front of the isle and they all got out. Merlin looked around sadly.

"It looks...nice" Freya said. Merlin shook his head.

"This place used to be beautiful" He said. "Now its just..."

"A wasteland" Lancelot finished. Freya and Mordred knew that Lancelot and Merlin needed a moment and hung back a little as they entered the small pavilion.

"I can't believe how much things have changed" Merlin whispered, placing a hand on a stone pedestal.

"What's this?" Mordred asked, pointing to a gold cup at the top.

"Its the cup of life" Merlin said, reaching up and grasping the cup. "It's very important. We might have need of it" He stowed the cup away in his bag and turned to face Lancelot.

"Nimueh told me once that there was something hidden on the isle that I would need to find someday" He said.

"What is it?" Lancelot asked. Merlin didn't reply. He turned and his eyes flashed gold as a memory engulfed him.

_"Merlin, are you listening?" Nimueh asked. Merlin looked at the ground, downcast. _

_"This whole Emrys thing, m-maybe there's a mistake. Maybe I'm not him" He said. Nimueh knelt down to his level. _

_"I'm sorry Merlin" She said. "I know that this is a lot for you to take in, but it's true. You are the only one who can unite Albion and return magic to the land"_

_"But how do I know if I'm ready for this?" Merlin asked. Nimueh sighed. _

_"You were born into this, Merlin. You are ready. Someday, on this Isle, you will find something that will help to begin the process. Kilgarrah is not the last dragon. There is a dragon egg and as the last Dragon Lord, only you can hatch it and then someday, Dragons will repopulate Albion" _

_"How will I find the egg?" Merlin asked._

_ "When you are ready, it will reveal itself to you" Nimueh replied. Merlin sighed, but nodded. _

The flashback faded and Merlin blinked.

"Its an egg" He said.

"an egg?" Freya asked.

"Yes. A dragon egg" Merlin replied. "I am the only one who can open it"

The scene fades to Arthur who is sitting in a chair in Agravaine's tent, flanked by two Fire Nation soldiers while Agravaine is pacing back and forth.

Suddenly, there was a glowing coming from a corner of the isle. Merlin ran over to it.

"I found it" He shouted. He picked up the egg gently.

"How do you hatch it?" Freya asked.

"I give it a name" Merlin replied. "I think I'll name it Aithusa" They watched as the egg cracked. Merlin set it down and a white baby dragon broke his way out of the egg. She seemed frightened by the people and began waddling away, since she couldn't fly yet.

"Wait! Come back!" Merlin shouted, chasing the dragon.

Aithusa hid behind a drape of vines. Merlin pushed back the drapes and looked in horror.

Nimueh was lying on her back, a dagger in her chest. Her face pale and her lips blood red. Merlin's own mother, Hunith, had been shot by dozens of arrows and was pinned to a tree.

"No!" Merlin trembled. The other three followed and gasped. Mordred placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Come on Merlin. Everything will be alright. Let's get out of here" Suddenly, Merlin's eyes begin to glow a golden color. Mordred retracted his hand and stepped backward.

A whirlwind began to form. The wind kicked and formed a sphere around Merlin; his eyes still glowing brightly. Merlin's clothes fluttered heavily in the wind.

"Merlin! Come on! Snap out of it!" Lancelot shouted. The three of them held up their arms to protect themselves against the raging winds. Suddenly, the air sphere around Merlin expanded and sent them flying!

"I'm going to try and calm him down!" Freya said, standing up. She fought the storm to get to Merlin.

"Merlin! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom" She took a deep breath. Nimueh and your mother may be gone, but you still have a family. Mordred, Lancelot and I! We're your family now!" Merlin slowly began to descend. He lowered himself back to the ground; the winds started to die down and the air sphere that surrounded Merlin disappeared.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you" Mordred said. "Promise" Freya took Merlin's hand. The moment she did, his eyes returned to normal.

Merlin looked at Lancelot sadly.

"You were right" He said. "I was hoping you were wrong, but I'll be okay" He placed a hand on Aithusa. "Uther will pay for what he has done"

"Come on Merlin. Lets go"


End file.
